Tobias Butler
Introduction Tobias Butler is a master swordsman. He is also a blacksmith. He became the captain of the Breaker Pirates (formerly known as the Ragdoll Pirates) by killing the captain, Ragdoll. He is formerly a revolutionary and bounty hunter. Appearance Tobias has long black hair and brown eyes. He is 5'11" in height and has a medium build. He always wears a black suit. He wears a blue shirt underneath his black jacket and a silver tie. He wears a pair of black dress shoes. He wears a black belt that has a rectangular silver buckle. He holds his katana with his belt on his left hip. He even wears this suit during battles. During tough battles, Tobias always takes off his tie, shirt, and jacket; leaving his muscular upper body exposed. He has a tattoo of an abstract dragon holding a yin-yang symbol on his back and a tattoo of a cross on his right arm, near the shoulder. Personality To other people in public, Tobias has a tough guy attitude. He is very quiet, yet intimidating. He rarely speaks unless spoken to. He is very polite and very gentleman-like. He talks very formally. He has a lot of manners and rarely acts rude. He is always serious. This attitude also applies to enemies but only weak enemies (ex. low ranking Marines) To his friends and allies, Tobias doesn't have his tough guy attitude. He talks a lot and laughs a lot too. He is still polite but talks with slang, rather than formally. He still uses his manners and acts playfully rude. He jokes around and likes to have fun. He also has his silly and comedic moments. This attitude also applies to the tough battles with enemies (ex. tough enemies like Ace and Smoker) Tobias has a habit of always fixing his tie. He is afraid of spiders. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship ''Ittoryu Tobias has mastered Ittoryu after 14 years of training. His teacher, Kosiro, claims that Tobias has a natural talent for swordsmanship. Tobias is considered a prodigy by many people. He was already able to cut steel at the tender age of 8. Below is a list of Tobias' named attacks: *'Ittoryu: Shishi no kyushu''' (一刀流 獅子の急襲 Ittōryū: Shishi no kyūshū, literally meaning One Sword Style: Lion Pounce): Tobias jumps high into the air and lands while slashing down on the opponent. *'Ittoryu: Shishi Moru' (一刀流 獅子モール Ittōryū: Shishi mōru, literally meaning One Sword Style: Lion Maul): Tobias runs at a high speed (that makes it look like Tobias dissappeared) directly towards his opponent and stabs his opponent before the opponent has a chance to guard themselves. *'Ittoryu: Shishi no kohai sa' (一刀流 獅子の荒廃さ Ittōryū: Shishi no kōhai sa, literally meaning One Sword Style: Lion Ravage): Tobias continuely slashes the opponent without stopping. Only used against strong opponents. *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu Iai: ???' (一刀流 ｢居合｣??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu: ???' (一刀流 ??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style: ???): *'Ittoryu Iai: ??? '(一刀流 ｢居合｣??? Ittōryū: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: ???): *'Ittoryu Ogi: ??? '(一刀流 奥義??? Ittōryū Ōgi: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style Secret Technique: ???): *'Ittoryu Ogi: ??? '(一刀流 奥義 ??? Ittōryū Ōgi: ???, literally meaning One Sword Style Secret Technique: ???): Physical Strength Tobias has superhuman strength. Like Zoro, Tobias constantly trains his strength in his upper body muscles. Tobias trains his upper body muscles, so that he is able to use whatever is around him, just in case his katana isn`t around (ex. during his fight with Ace, Tobias has to lift a 2m thick metal pillar out of the ground and swing around like a sword with just one hand) Agility Tobias has his own version of the Rokushiki technique, Soru. The speed is the same. Tobias constantly trains his leg muscles so that he is able to keep up with high speed opponents in battle. He can perform high speed attacks with his katana that it doesn`t look like he is even moving his arm at all. He can dodge many high spped attacks at the same time because of his high speed and Kenbunshoku Haki. He is able to jump very high, with his limit being 15 stories high. Tobias is very flexible and acrobatic; he can manuveur himself around many tough obstacles wth ease. Endurance Tobias has superhuman endurance. He was imprisoned on Impel Down Level 5 for 2 years without any trouble. He showed no signs of hypothermia or even frostbite. This shows he has high tolerance to freezing environments. During his imprisonment on Impel Down Level 5, he barely ate or drank water. This shows his high tolerance to hunger and thirst. Weapons He wields a katana named Kami Setsudan-jishi no Tsume (神切断獅子の爪, literally meaning God Cutting Lion Claw) or Jishi no Tsume (獅子の爪, literally meaning Lion Claw) for short. Tobias forged Jishi no Tsume himself. Jishi no Tsume has a gold hilt with a flower-like guard. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Tobias has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Tobias has mastered Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Tobias is an expert at Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Family Allies/ Friends Roronoa Zoro Kuina Portgas D. Ace Enemies Momonga Strawberry Doberman Aokiji Smoker Other Dracule Mihawk History 1508 AOP When Tobias was 4 years old. His village in North Blue was attacked by pirates. Tobias' family was hiding in the basement of their house. Eventually, the pirates broke into the house and started stealing anything of value and destroying everything else. The pirates made their way into the basement and Tobias' father defended his wife and son from the pirates. Tobias's mother escaped with Tobias out of a secret passageway in the basement. The passageway led out to the docks. Tobias' mother put Tobias' onto their caravel (same type of ship as the Going Merry). As the Tobias' mother climbed up onto the caravel, the pirates came out of the passageway and started shooting at them. Tobias' mother got onto the ship but was shot. Even though she was shot, Tobias' mother still maneuvered the ship away from the island and towards East Blue. Tobias' mother set the ship on course and fainted. Tobias fell on his knees and started crying loudly but stopped when he saw a ship on the other side of the island from where he set off. It was a Marine battleship. Tobias saw a man dressed in a suit ordering the pirates around. That's when Tobias realized that the pirate attack was staged by a high ranking official. Tobias' mother would maneuver the ship to East Blue despite her injury. She never stopped at an island to get it treated. Eventually the ship made it to East Blue at Shimotsuki Village, where Roronoa Zoro and Kuina were training. Tobias' mother gave him some last motherly advice and passed away because of her untreated wound. 1512 AOP Tobias had trained with Kosiro for 4 years being Kosiro's top student; not even Kuina could defeat him. Tobias had fought both Kuina and Zoro once and defeated them with ease. One night, the ship belonging to the Revolutionary Army came to the village with Bartholomew Kuma, Emporio Ivankov, and Monkey D. Dragon on board. Tobias was in his room thinking of who that mysterious man that ordered the pirates to attack his village and kill his parents was. He peered out his window and saw the ship. He felt the overwhelming presence of Dragon and felt a rush of adrenaline. After Dragon left, Tobias talked to Kosiro about Dragon. Kosiro explained some things to Tobias, including the fact that Dragon is the Commander-in-Chief of the Revolutionary Army. Tobias decided to seek out Dragon in order to get some info about the man that killed his parents. 1512 - 1522 AOP Tobias became a bounty hunter because that was the quickest way to make a lot of money. During this time, Tobias traveled back to North Blue to find any info on Dragon. Although he did not get to see Dragon, he found a Revolutionary Army base. Everybody there did not trust Tobias at first so Tobias had to help them out first before getting any info to get friendly with them. Finally, after 10 years, the Revolutionaries gave Tobias any bit of info they knew. It wasn't info on Dragon but info on the man that ordered the pirates to attack his hometown. ''"Enrique Easton is his name. He is a former Marine and now he is a high ranking World Government agent with special privileges. He is responsible for the attack on your hometown. He ordered the pirates to destory everything and kill everyone to leave behind no evidence. He could've done it himself with Marines and World Government agents if what you say about him having a Marine battleship is true but he probably didn't want to ruin his reputation. Although we don't know why he would kill everyone on a quiet island like this. There's something else but I'm not sure if it's that important but Enrique originated from North Blue. We don't know anything else... Sorry." ''- a Revolutionary telling Tobias everything they know. During the 10 years with the Revolutionaries, Tobias learned how to forge a katana. Before he started journeying again, Tobias forged his own personalized katana. After he was done, Tobias set out. 1522 AOP Heading for the Grand Line From what the Revolutionaries state, Tobias started going around North Blue searching for Marine bases. Everytime he saw a Marine base, tobias would break into it and search through the files. When he couldn't find anything on Enrique, Tobias would completely destory the Marine base. He would spare the Marines but any that got in his way would be defeated with ease. After going through two doezen bases, Tobias finally found a file on Enrique with important info. Following that info, Tobias headed for the Grand Line. For the two dozen Marine bases destoryed and the huge number of Marines, Tobias gained a 20, 000, 000 bounty. Hunted by 3 Vice Admirals!! Targeted by the Greatest Swordsman in the World!! Tobias Pushes Himself Past the Limit!! A New Rival!! Fire Fist Ace!! Invading Enies Lobby Tobias is Finally Cornered!! Admiral Aokiji Appears!! Breaking into Marineford Tobias vs Commodore Smoker!! Impel Down Awaits!! Imprisonment!! Level 5 of Impel Down 1524 AOP The Great Escape Tobias vs Enrique Easton!! A New Enemy All Out War!! Tobias vs Ragdoll Pirates Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Childhood *Tobias (8 years old) vs Zoro (9 years old) (won) *Tobias (8 years old) vs Kuina (10 years old) (won) Pre-Time Skip *Tobias vs Momonga, Strawberry, and Doberman (won) *Tobias vs Dracule Mihawk (lost) *Tobias vs Portgas D. Ace (won) *Tobias vs Aokiji (lost) *Tobias vs Pacifista x10 (won) *Tobias vs Smoker (tied) Post-Time Skip *Tobias vs Enrique Easton (won) *Tobias vs Ragdoll (lost) *Tobias vs Pepper (won) *Tobias vs Craig (won) *Tobias vs Doodles (won) *Tobias vs Kevyn (won) *Tobias vs Puzzle (won) *Tobias vs Gingerbread (tie) *Tobias vs Lea (won) *Tobias vs Ragdoll (Round 2) won Quotes "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOM!! DAD!! Did you see that?!?! I've finally killed the man that killed you and our entire hometown!! Haha (weak laugh). Mom, dad... (sobbing)" -Tobias after he killed Enrique Easton. "Ragdoll Pirates!!! I have killed your captain!! So now, I am the new captain!!! This crew will now be renamed the Breaker Pirates!!" -Tobias after killing Ragdoll and taking over the Ragdoll Pirates. Trivia *Tobias is named after a real life pirate, Tobias Bridge. His surname is taken from another real life pirate, Nathaniel Butler. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:North Blue Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Blacksmith Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Revolutionary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:East Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Breaker Pirates